American Love
by Captain Murica 2002
Summary: The life of Nichole Barton has been a tough one. Will the sister of the famous Hawkeye find love? Will she make it through the tough situations? Will she become an Avenger like her brother? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

I stood in line for 15 minutes till the barista called my name. Finally I got my Starbucks, salted caramel hot chocolate.

"Excuse me,"said a manly voice as he reached across me to get a napkin.

I looked up and immediately noticed him.

"Captain," I said as I stood up straight.

"At ease," Captain Rogers said, "Are you with S.H.E.I.L.D.?

"Yes sir. Agent Nichole Wilson."I said as I relaxed.

"What's your specialty?"He asked while he got ready to take a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I design weapons,uniforms,and other tech. I also do some computer work,mainly on the side."I said as I sat down at an empty table.

"Any combat skills? Considering you're a S.H.E.I.L.D agent."He added as he sat down across from me.

Yes sir, black belt. I used to be a field agent till a injury,after that they stuck me in an office job." I said disappointedly.

"So business has been kinda slow after Loki came for a visit,huh?" I mentioned trying to change the subject.

"Yes, although that's a good thing." Captain Rogers said.

We talked for a while.

"Oh Crap!" I exclaimed while I looked at my watch, "I'm late! I've gotta go, it was nice talking to you. Bye!"

"Bye,nice talking to you too?" He said while he waved good bye as Nichole walked out the door in a rush.

"About time you showed up," Fitz said in his Scottish accent.

"I know. I ran into someone important." I said in a rush, while grabbing a notebook.

"Oh,good you're here, I wasn't sure how long we were going to be able to stall for you. Skye was keeping Agent Coulson busy until you got back."Simmons stated.

"Thanks and sorry. I met someone special at Starbucks and we talked, and we lost track of time." I said hesitantly.

"Ewe,a guy?" Simmons and Skye questioned simultaneously.

"Maybe,yes."I said while blushing.

"Yay! Nichole has a boyfriend."Skye teased.

"I wish." I said under my breath.

"So, who was he?" Simmons asked in her English accent.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said with a bit of a giggle.

"Try me." Skye said.

"Fine, it was Captain America." I said timidly while blushing.

"Are you serious!?" Skye,Fitz,and Simmons said at the same time,all shocked.

"Details!" Skye and Simmons yelled,intrigued.

I told them what had happened. We squealed with joy as Fitz made a fake throwing up motion. Agent Coulson walked in as we got done squealing.

"What the heck is going on in here! You have work to do,all of you!" Agent Coulson commanded as we got back to work.

As soon as he was gone we got back to talking.

"Yikes that was close, I thought we were goners." I said looking out the glass door.

"Slightly,"Fitz said while working on a computer chip.

We rolled our eyes at Fitz's comment.

" Agent Nichole Wilson report to Director Fury's office ASAP!" a voice reported over the intercom.

I quickly walked to the elevator. I made it to the 3rd floor before freaking out because of the height.

On the 10th floor the doors opened and there stood the tall,muscular, handsome Captain America who slowly stepped into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi!"Captain America said with a smile.

"Hi!" I said nervously with a small smile.

"Are you okay? You look a little nervous." He asked with a caring smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just not a fan of heights,actually I'm terrified of heights." I said in a nervous voice.

"So, where are you heading?" Capt. asked trying to keep my mind off of how high up we were.

"To Director Fury's office. You?" I replied timidly.

"Same." He said a little shocked.

"You know I could go for some Starbucks right about now." I said jokingly with a little laugh. I was mainly trying to calm my nerves.

"Yeah,me too" Capt. said with a laugh.

Finally we reached the top floor. We made our way to Fury's office.

"Captain,Agent Wilson,"Director Fury said,as he motioned for us to sit down in two chairs facing his desk,that was positioned in front of a window.

"We've been monitoring some potential threats since Loki's visit. We want to recruit or terminate these people."Fury said.

"And you need me to monitor the situation from here,I suppose?"I asked in an irritated voice.

Rogers just looked between me and Fury.

"No actually, I think you've been on medical leave long enough. It's time you get back on the field. You and Rogers will be going undercover." Fury said.

Fury told us about our mission, but I didn't pay attention I was to busy with the fact that I was getting back on the field.

"Agent,Agent Wilson!" Fury said.

Capt. lightly elbowed me,pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes sir?"I asked after missing the entire debriefing.

"Do you understand your mission,Agent Wilson?" The Director asked.

"Yes sir. I understand completely."I said hoping it was convincing enough.

"You're dismissed. You leave in the morning." Fury said.

Captain Rogers and I walked out of the Director's into the corridor.

"So,what's our mission?"I asked while blushing.

"I kinda figured you weren't listening." Capt. said with a laugh.

Halfway down the corridor we saw Hawkeye.

"Clint,guess what!?" I said excitedly.

"What?"Clint asked curiously.

"Fury gave me an undercover field mission!" I said excitedly.

"What?! What part of 'no more field work' did he not understand?!"Clint said angrily.

"Excuse me! You're the one who kept me cooped up in an office for the past year!? I can't believe you!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Nick,I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect you." Clint explained with a caring look.

Captain Rogers was just standing there confused in the middle of the hall.

"Look,I'm thankful that you want to protect me. But I'm not just your little sis anymore,I'm also a S.H.E.I.L.D . agent." I said more calmly.

Rogers just stood there shocked.

"Fine,you're right. See you later Agent."Clint said trying to sound fine,but I could tell he was cross. He walked away,I could almost see steam coming out of his ears. I sighed and felt sorry for how I treated my big brother. Suddenly I remembered that Capt was standing there.

"Um, I'm not sure what just happened."Capt said confusedly.

"Right. I think we need to start packing." I said hoping to hurry down to the lab to talk to Skye,Fitz,and Simmons.

"Okay,if you need to talk I'm here."Capt said.

"Thank you,Captain. It means a lot,but there are a couple of people who are probably dying to hear if I got fired or not."I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Call me Steve. And I understand,Nick."He said with a wink and a smile.

"Thank you, Steve. Catch ya later." I added as I walked away.

I finally made it to the lab,the three were waiting for me impatiently.

"Well, I'm not fired. I was assigned a field mission with Captain America, but I got into a fight with my older brother." I said with mixed emotions.

They just stared at me, not sure what to say.

"Well, at least you get to get back on the field."Skye said with a small smile.

"Yes, but I found out my brother was the reason I haven't been on the field for the past year. I got mad at him he tried to play it cool but he was totally mad at me. I'm not sure what to do." I replied with a frown.

"Well ,you could apologize to him." Fitz said looking up.

"Why would I do that! He was the one at fault, not me! I have a right to be mad at him." I exclaimed, feeling annoyed at Fitz.

"She has a point, Fitz." Simmons said with a caring look.

"I agree with Nick and Jemma,but I also see where Fitz is going."Skye said.

"Thank you, Skye." Fitz thanked Skye, eyeing me and Jemma.

Simmons and I looked at each other confusedly. Then we looked at Skye.

"Fine, I'll apologize to him tonight at the apartment." I said throwing my hands up in frustration.

"Good if you need back up just call." Skye added with a wink and a giggle.

"Ha Ha,"I said jokingly, "Who knows I may have to take you up on that."

"We've got your back." Fitz and Simmons said with a big smile.

"Well I gotta go pack. I can't believe I have a mission with Captain America."I practically squealed out,while giving them a huge group hug.

I walked outside and forgot that Clint was supposed to be my ride. Of course he left without telling me. I rolled my eyes,and pulled out my phone to call for a ride.

"Hello?"A voice answered.

"Hey, it's Nichole,"I replied,"Can you give me a ride to the apartment?"

"Sure. What happened to Clint? He usually takes you home." She stated.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when I get into the car." I said.

Within five minutes a black Mustang pulled up. I opened the door and got in. In the driver's seat was a woman with shoulder length,curly,red hair. She wore a black leather suit.

"Hey, Nat you look great." I simply said with a smile.

"Uh-huh,thanks. Now details, what's going on between you and your brother." She asked with a frown.

I told her everything that had happened today,which was a lot.

"Then he left me at the base and here I am now." I said.

"Well, I agree with Fitz, you should apologize for exploding at him. But he needs to apologize to you about everything else." She commented.

"I will tonight. But I also need to pack for tomorrow."

We finally got to my apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride,and the advice. You're a lifesaver literally." I said as I jumped out of the car.

"No problem. Call me if you need me to talk some sense into him." She winked.

I smiled and walked inside,and pulled out my cell.

"Hello?" Nat answered.

"So do you want to go ahead and talk some sense into him and save a car ride." I asked.

"No you need to try to work this out yourselves." She said firmly with a concerned look through the window.

"Okay,bye" I huffed as I hung up.

I walked to the elevator,and saw Clint sneak down the stairs. So I snuck up behind him to find out what he was doing. This was going to be fun.

"Where ya going?"I asked him as he jumped,scared half to death.

"Nick, you scared me."

"Sorry,but why are ya sneaking out?"

"No reason." He said trying to act innocent.

"Can we talk?" I asked biting my lip for his reply.

"As long as you don't explode at me again."Clint replied with a big bro loving look. Which he hardly made ever but I loved it to see it,it made me feel special. He was the best brother a girl could wish for. I am so proud of him.

" I promise."I said giving him a hug as we walked up to our apartment.

"I'm sorry I got so mad, I loved being a full time field agent."

"I'm sorry. I should have talked to you about how I felt. But I as your big brother I have to protect you." He explained with a loving smile.I could tell he was actually saying that he loved me, but he has to keep his tough rep.

"I love you too." I said as I gave him the biggest hug I could.

"Ya ya. Get pack'n." He demanded as he rolled his eyes.

I ran to my room and grabbed my suitcases. I packed my knives,bow and extra arrows,a couple of guns and plenty of ammo. Next, I started packing clothes. It was mainly camo,black,teal,red,navy, a little pink here and there,and jean stuff. I made sure I had plenty of hairspray, bands, shampoo,conditioner,etc. I finally finished packing, and I was starving. I ran to the kitchen to find Clint making sandwiches for dinner.

"Did you finish packing?" He asked.

"Yep. I'm starved though."I answered with a laugh.

We sat down and ate in the living room. We decided to watch Star Trek:Deep Space 9 (my favorite Star Trek). When we finished supper, I got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to Clint shaking me.

"Just a few more minutes." I moaned as I rolled over on my other side.

"You're late! Cap is waiting for you in the living room." He stated.

"What?! I'm late again!"

"Yep,you better get up and get dressed."

"Hey Hawk!" I hollered after Clint.

"What?" He asked as he turned around.

"Will ya take my bags to the living room? PLEASE."I pleaded giving him the biggest smile I could.

"Sure, the sooner you leave the sooner I get the apartment to myself." He said with a chuckle. I threw my pillow at him it would've hit him if he didn't close the door at the last second.

I got up got dressed as quickly as I could. I rushed to the bathroom to fix my hair and pack the rest of my essential things.

"Hurry up Nick. You two were supposed to leave an hour ago!" Clint yelled down the hallway.

"You should've woken me up to hours ago!"I yelled back.

"It's not my responsibility! You should've set an alarm!" He hollered back.

"I did! The alarm was you!" I responded. I walked out of the bathroom wearing a jean skirt,camo hoodie,and a pair of brown,lace up boots. My hair was in a side braid.

"Okay,I'm ready to roll."

"About time. Be safe,don't get killed." Clint said while giving me a quick hug.

"Ha thanks Clint. I can totally feel the love."

"Take care of her." Clint ordered as he shook Steve's hand.

"I will but from what I hear she can take care of herself." Steve replied.

Clint quickly closed the door behind me and Steve.

"I should have known that he was being so nice,so he could get us out quicker." I said rolling my eyes as I pulled out my phone. I texted Clint telling him that we were taking the truck. Clint quickly came running out into the hall. He looked at me with confusion.

"What am I supposed to drive?"Clint asked.

"Nat agreed to be your ride. We were texting about it last night." I replied.

"Fine,be careful. Bye." Clint moaned as he went back to our apartment.

Steve and I walked up to a dark navy,Ford F-150. We climbed in, I let Steve drive. S.H.E.I.L.D did some work on it. They made it bullet-proof, a hidden weapon system,and I had a few inputs too. Advanced computer system, and had Stark put JARVIS in the truck.

" Nice truck."Steve said getting him familiar with all the controls.

"Thanks, I did most of the extra designing. Clint picked out the truck, with my approval of course."

"Of course." He chuckled.

We drove for about five minutes in an awkward silence.

"Hey Nichole-"Steve started.

"I thought you were going to call me Nick." I teased.

"Can I ask you something that may be personal?"Steve asked.

"Shoot."

"Why do you and Clint not have the same last name?"

"It's mainly a safety precaution. Since he became a S.H.E.I.L.D agent the possibility of me being in danger drove Clint crazy."

"What about your parents?"

I gulped this was an uncomfortable subject.

"Our parents were busy most of the time, so it was just me and Clint. When I was 16 my parents were killed in a car accident, and Clint was on a S.H.E.I.L.D mission in Budapest. When I finally got hold of him he was already on his way back. In our parents' will it strictly said that Clint and I were supposed to stay together. Clint was 22, and decided to buy an apartment for us. It was hard at first,but I gained a friend in Natasha. I secretly enrolled in S.H.E.I.L.D. Academy where I met Fitz and Simmons. When Clint found out he was furious. He eventually got used to the idea though." I explained.

"Sounds like you've had a rough life." He said with a chuckle.

We got out of the truck after a two hour drive. We found a Starbucks.

We stood in line for a few minutes. Steve ordered first,so I could look over the menu one last time. It was my turn to order.

"I would like a Sal-" I began to say. But I was grabbed and shook, I also heard squeals coming from the person. I managed to get loose to see what was happening. I saw long,beautiful,brown hair, a gorgeous complexion, and the prettiest blue eyes ever (besides Steve's of course). When I realized who it was we both started squealing.

"What are you doing here?! I've missed you so much!"She exclaimed with the biggest smile.

"I've missed you too!"I said with a big smile. Steve just stood there looking at us awkwardly.

"I'm here with Steve." answering the previous question.

"Is that who I think it is?" She looked at Steve then back at me.

"Yes,"I said blushing then turned around to finish my order, "I'd like a Salted Caramel Hot Chocolate,no whip."

"Okay let's grab a table."She said.

Steve stood at the counter waiting for our drinks. I went and sat down with my friend,Kiley.

"I've missed you,Kiley."

"I've missed you too,Nick." She said, "Wow he's even cuter in person."

"Kiley! Well he kinda is." I commented while blushing.

Steve came and sat next to me. He handed me my hot chocolate.

"Steve this is Kiley Johnson, Kiley this is Captain America."I introduced.

"Nice to meet you,Kiley."

"Nice to meet you too, Captain. So how long have you two been together?" Kiley asked with a mischievous smile.

"Kiley Maria Johnson!I'm shocked! You don't think I would tell you if I were dating a superhero?"

"True you have a point. So you're not together,yet?"Kiley said disappointedly.

"No we aren't together,we work together." I sensed Steve's discomfort.

"Oh so you two are on a mission?"She asked in a whispered.

"Yes,and before you ask I don't know what the mission is. I may or may not have blanked out during the mission debriefing." I whispered back,blushing.

Kiley and Steve just laughed at my comment. I sat there staring at two men who had just. I nudged Steve with my elbow and nodded to toward them. Steve nodded meaning ,they were the targets. "What do we do?" I whispered to Steve.

"We wait till they leave,then we'll follow them hopefully somewhere less public."He ordered.

"Wait,Joe and John is your mission?!"Kiley exclaimed in a whisper.

"Yes. Wait! That's John!?" I shockingly asked.

Kiley nodded with a blush. I got up and walked to the two men.

"Hi,John,Joe. It's so nice to finally meet you,I've heard so much about you. I'm Nichole."

When Kiley figured out what I was doing she ran over.

"Oh hi,Kiley." John said.

"Hi John,Joe."Kiley blushed. I invited the boys to sit down with us. John sat next to Kiley,and Joe next to Steve.

"Okay, listen to what Nick has to say." Kiley advised looking at the twins.

"Okay..."Joe looking at us skeptically.

"We have a proposition for you, Steve tell them." When I said that I realized that Kiley and Steve were trying to hold back their laughter.

"We know you have powers, both of you. We work for S.H.E.I.L.D. and want to recruit you. Especially before Hydra comes knocking at your door." Steve stated.

"Wait just a sec! You have powers?!"Kiley exclaimed in a whisper.

We looked at her and I patted her back.

"What are your powers?"I asked.

"I can geo-leap." John pronounced.

"What's geo-leaping?"Steve asked confusedly.

"It means he can transport himself somewhere by just thinking about the place."I explained to Steve.

"And I can turn invisible."Joe added.

"Cool!"Kiley and I awed in unison.

"So what do you say,join S.H.E.I.L.D. ?"I asked.

"Sure,saving the world sounds like fun..."John started.

"So yeah,we'll join."Joe finished.

"Wow,that was easier than I expected." I admitted.

"So I guess we split up again."Kiley said disappointedly.

"Well,maybe not."I began,she gave me a confused look, "I was thinking maybe you could come and live with me in my apartment. You're like a sister to me and Clint."

"Really?!"Kiley asked in shock.

"Uh-Yeah! I reeeaaalllyyy want you too."

"I'd love too,I mean we've talked about it in the past. So yes!"She said excitedly.

"Yay! Come on ,I'll help you pack."I grabbed her hand and drug her out the door. The guys on the other hand looked very confused.

About an hour later we had packed 3 suitcases and 4 hanging bags. I ran back to Starbucks to have Steve bring the truck to Kiley's. When we got back to her apartment,we started loading her luggage. Her brother came and took care of the rest,and her friend was looking for an apartment so she signed it off to her friend. It was dark when we finally left. We had two hours to drive before we got to HQ. Kiley fell asleep on John's shoulder,which was adorable. I eventually fell asleep as well.

I woke up to Steve shaking me. I slowly sat up straight and yawned. I was planning on crashing as soon as I got back to the apartment. The others were awake and staring out their window, I followed their gazes to HQ.

"Alright let's go see Fury, so I can go back sleep." I said stretching.

"Do I get to go in to? Considering that I'm not being recruited."Kiley asked.

"Yes, and I am recruiting you."I answered in a matter of fact tone.

Kiley looked very confused. I winked at her.

"We'll talk about later." I stated.

We walked to our first stop, the lab where Fitz was. He was supposed to have badges for the 'newbies'.

"Oh. Hi Nick."Fitz said.

"Hey,Fitz. Are they ready?"I replied.

"Yes. Need anything else?"Fitz asked handing me three badges pictures of Joe, John, and Kiley.

"Thanks. Nope,see ya later."I answered,as we left the room.

I turned to the other three, "You must keep these with you at all times,when you're in the complex or on missions. Unless you're in deep cover missions."I explained. They nodded in response.

We walked to the elevator. Kiley looked at me in concern. She knew I didn't like heights. Steve had the same concerned look on his face.

"What?" I asked them.

"You okay?"She asked in response.

"I'm fine." I told her.

"Are you sure?"Steve asked.

"Yes,I'm fine. Honest."I said frustratedly.

I did something really stupid, I looked down. I then got really dizzy. I was about to fall over when Steve caught me,I looked up at his big,blue eyes. I'm pretty sure I blushed, because I heard Kiley giggle. We took a step away from each other. We were both embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck, and I hugged myself. We reached the top floor. We walked down to Fury's office,and was greeted by the man himself before we could knock on the door.

"Captain,Agents. I see the mission was a success."He greeted.

"Yep no problems whatsoever." I said smiling.

"Good,that's how I like it."

Steve did the mission report.

"Well you all have tomorrow off." Fury said as we all headed toward the door, "And Nichole."

"Sir?"

"Get some sleep." He ordered.

"Yes, sir. That I can do."I chuckled.

Joe and John were going to stay in the same apartment building as Steve,so we dropped them off. Kiley decided to drive to the apartment as I gave directions. Clint came down to see us.

"Great,another girl in the apartment! Now I'm outnumbered!"Clint exclaimed. Kiley and I just rolled our eyes.

"Just help us with our stuff."I commanded.

"Whatever,"

It was like an assembly line. One person stayed and unloaded the truck (me), while the one person (Clint) took the bags up and inside,and the third person (Kiley) took them to our room. We finally finished,but it was extremely late. When we got everything settled, I told him that I had the day off tomorrow.

"Night," Clint said, after I told him that I had the day off, he headed to his room.

"Night," Clint said, after I told him that I had the day off, he headed to his room.

"Night,"Kiley and I replied as I hugged him goodnight.

Kiley and I had unpacked her things,and watched Downton Abbey. We watched the one episode,then a second one,which turned into a third. By the time they were over it was one in the morning. We finally decided to go to sleep. It was the best sleep I had in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up! You're gonna be late!" Clint shouted while shaking me. I finally opened my eyes in shock.

"OMG! Not again!" I couldn't be late again. Kiley apparently was already up,since I didn't see her in the room. "Wait..." I just realized, "Today is my day off!" I whined and rolled over and face-planted into my pillow.

"Oops, I must've forgot. We have a lot of stuff to do, we're gonna show Kiley around D.C."Clint listed.

"But it's my day off,"I complained.

"Well,to bad. Get up and get ready!"Clint demanded.

After I got up and ready I went out to the living room. Someone,most likely Kiley, made pancakes. They smelled delicious.

"Yumm! These look amazing!" I told Kiley, "So what's on the agenda?"

"We're gonna drive around, then go to the mall." Clint stated.

"We're going shopping?!"I was so excited.

"I said we're going to the mall, I never said we were going shopping."Clint argued.

"Either way it sounds fun."Kiley interjected.

"We could make it more fun by inviting John, and Joe." I teased with a wink.

"I already did,and also Steve. But sadly they have plans,Steve's showing them around." Kiley explained.

"Of course you two would invite other people to come along. Hold up! Do you like Steve, as in Steve Rogers." Clint asked.

I couldn't help but blush, "Pssh,no. What makes you think that?"

"Put your dishes in the sink, and go grab whatever you girls need to take with you."Clint commanded he still eyed me cautiously.

We ran down the hall to our room,once we got in there we bursted out laughing about him interrogating me about Steve and his face when I answered him. We grabbed our purses and our phones. We ran back down the hall to the living room,where Clint was waiting patiently. Of course since he's Hawkeye, he's perched on the back of the couch.

"Let's _roll_ out."He joked, as he grabbed the truck keys.

We made it to the truck, when Nat drove up in her Mustang.

"Hey Nat. What's up." Clint asked.

"The sky."Nat replied with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Duh Birdbrain."I teased while everyone but Clint laughed our heads off.

"Ha-ha"Clint deadpanned.

"Alright seriously. It's Nick's day off, so I figured that she and Kiley would go shopping. I was coming to ask if I could join them, I didn't expect you to be going with them." Natasha explained.

"Sure, you can tag along. Kiley this is Natasha Ro-"I started.

"-manoff aka the Black Widow. I watch the news Nick."She finished for me, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too,Kiley."Natasha said.

"Alright you two can chat in the truck, let's get moving."Clint commanded.

Nat took her Mustang to the mall, while Clint,Kiley, and I took the truck. We got to Westfield Montgomery Mall,and headed straight for Macy's. We needed to get Clint a nice suit for when he has to go to ceremonies,parties,or fancy dinners with special people and the Avengers. We split up when Kiley and I spotted a pair of boots. Since we are the same size we bought two pairs for us to share. Then we went to see how Clint was doing. Of course his idea of "nice" is a leather jacket. I on the other hand meant a suit.

"Clint a leather jacket is not what I meant. I meant a suit. You need to dress up more." I told him.

"But I don't like to get dressed up."He complained.

"Too bad, you have to if you're going to meet famous people at important events." I gave him a stern look to reiterate my point.

"Nick's right. When you go to important events you need to look professional." Kiley inputted.

"Go try this one on." I insisted, putting a suit in his hands and pushing him towards the dressing rooms.

"Sorry I got distracted by a pair of black,heeled,leather boots that I had to have. So where's Clint?" Nat said.

"He's trying on a suit." Kiley answered.

Clint came out in the suit. I was shocked at how well he looked.

"I'm sorry have you seen my brother, Clint. He looks a lot like you."I teased looking him over.

"Ha-ha you're hilarious." He said.

"You look great." I complimented.

"You should get that one."Nat commented,while Kiley agreed.

"Okay,okay. Can I change now?"Clint asked in a whiny voice.

"Yes,Clint"I rolled my eyes, "Then you can go pay for it. We'll start heading towards the food court."

Clint changed,paid for his suit,and met us in the food court. We ate at the Cheesecake Factory. Then as we were half-way done with our Reese's cheesecake when Clint's phone began to ring.

"Hello,yes sir." Clint started, "Girls,will you excuse me please?"

"Of course."We all said as he turned to walk away.

"No" I groaned " I just got back, now he has to go."

"I figured you were used to it by now." Nat said.

"I am,but I was hoping for some quality time together." I explained sadly.

Clint shortly returned. I knew that look, we stared at each other for a minute before he began to speak.

"Sorry,"He started before I cut him off.

"Don't just don't. I know." I refused to meet his gaze. I had a bad feeling,and I couldn't handle this. I got up and walked away as Kiley hugged him bye (in a sisterly way) and told him to be careful. I was worried, I didn't know why but I was. Clint followed me outside. I really hated feeling vulnerable,that's how I was feeling right then. Usually when I felt this way I would go off to be alone,but this time Clint wasn't letting me.

"Nick wait!"He called but I kept on walking "Nick! Nichole!"

When he uses my full first name that means he is very serious. So I stopped and let him catch up to me. He finally reached me, but I didn't turn around until he grabbed my upper arm.

"What's going on?"He asked, I was still avoiding his gaze. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Talk to me please."

"I have this feeling,that something really bad is about to happen."I said finally meeting his gaze and tears starting to roll down my cheeks. Clint engulfed me into a hug. I was so scared, and I didn't know what to do. This hug ended to quickly. I was going to miss him so much, then again I always missed him when he left. This time just felt different somehow.

"Everything will be okay. Everything is always okay."

"Really everything? What about New York? You got put under mind control and Loki, his army, and the Avengers leveled Manhattan." I reminded him.

"Okay, I see your point. Just take care of yourself while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay, be careful. I don't want any calls saying my big brother was injured."

"Deal" He gave me one more hug before he left.

I went back to the cafeteria where the others were still waiting. With the rest of my cheesecake in a box. Clint texted right before he took off and said that he wouldn't be able to make contact till his mission was over. Nat got a call when we were in the Vera Bradley store.

"We gotta go,there's been an accident with Fury." Nat stated.

We had to pile into Nat's Mustang, since Clint took the truck to HQ. It was a tight fit, but we managed. We dropped Kiley off at the apartment, and Nat and I went to the hospital. It was a quiet ride,and I could tell Nat was hurting. I wanted to say something to comfort her, but I didn't know what to say. We finally arrived at the hospital, and rushed to the room where Steve was watching them operate. I saw Natasha was holding back tears. I looked through the glass and got very dizzy because of the blood. I waited outside in the hallway instead. A few minutes later Steve walked out of the room.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine, I just couldn't stand to see all the blood. I don't do blood, makes me dizzy." I answered.

"You're a S.H.E. . field agent." He said with a chuckle.

"So, doesn't mean I can stand to see blood." I defended.

"Fury's gone." Steve informed as he sat down next to me.

"I should find Natasha, she's probably breaking to pieces. Fury was like a father to her." I explained.

"Just give her a few minutes, then I'll go check on her." He said.

"Fine, I wish Clint were here. He could comfort her, or at least get through to her." I stated.

A few minutes later she walked out.

"Nat you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She answered coldly.

She was trying to mask her pain,but I knew full and well she was not okay. Fury was like a father to her,and I knew how hard it was to lose parents.

"If you need to talk, I'm here for you. I know it's hard to lose someone you're close to. You move on, never forget, but move on."

"Just leave me alone!" She snapped.

I was a little taken back at first, but I knew everyone grieved in their own way, "Okay, I understand. Call me if you need anything."

I remembered when I lost my parents that I wanted Clint with me a lot, and other times I wanted to be left alone. For a long time I didn't want Clint out of my sight, I didn't want to feel alone. I was pulled away from my thoughts right as Rumlow informed Steve he was needed back at HQ. I also realized that Nat was my ride and she already left.

"Hey Steve?"

"Yes ma'am"

"It's Nick to you, remember?" I corrected teasingly.

"Sorry. Yes Nick?"

"Could you give me a ride to HQ,please? Clint took the truck when he was called into a mission earlier today, and I came with Nat but she already left." I explained.

"Sure, you start heading down. I have to do something real quick."

"Okay, thanks." I turned and started walking toward the elevators. Next thing I knew Steve was walking right along side of me. I jumped in surprise. He just chuckled.

"Told ya it was going to be quick, unlike someone I know" He teased. I nudged him in the arm, but we both ended up laughing.

We climbed onto his motorcycle. He allowed me to lock my arms around his waist. The breeze that surrounded us as we rode felt amazing. I wished we could stay like this forever, but unfortunately the ride came to an end.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." He replied, then he began to rub the back of his neck, "If you have any free time next week. Would you allow me to take you to dinner?"

"I'd love to." I answered as I finished processing what had just happened.

"Really?!" He was shocked that I had accepted,but I was shocked he asked. "Great! We can start planning after my meeting with Pierce."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

As I walked into the lab I saw the gang (including Kiley). I was ridiculously and uncontrollably smiling. Apparently that caused a confused look from Kiley.

"Alright spill." Kiley demanded.

"Guess" I challenged.

"Clint is coming home early?" Kiley tried.

"Sadly no, but good guess."

"You're going to a FANBOY Expo? And if you are can I come with you?" Skye asked.

"Nope, but if I were of course you could come."

"You're going to a science convention?" Fitz and Simmons guessed excitedly.

We all gave the two strange looks. Fitz just shrugged it off.

"What? That would be very exciting."Simmons defended and Fitz nodded in agreement.

"This is Nichole we're talking about ." Kiley said, we all ended up laughing.

"Whatever, you guys are not the greatest at guessing. Just saying. So I'll just tell you. Steve just asked me out on a date." I let the last part out excitedly.

"No way! This is AWESOME!"Kiley said excitedly. Then Kiley and Skye squealed.

"OMG I'm so excited for you!" Skye and Simmons said at the same time.

"Woah!Woah!Woah! Back up! _Captain America_ just asked _you_ out on a _real_ date?!" Fitz asked completely shocked. He said this right as Coulson walked in. He processed what was just said and his jaw dropped wide open.

"Agent Nichole congrats on the date, he's an awesome man. Also Agent Sharon Carter would like to speak to you on the top floor." Coulson said.

"Thanks." I replied be fore I muttered, "Always the top floor, no one can ever talk to me on the bottom floor."

I made it to the top floor by thinking of Steve. I had had a crush on him since I was 16-years-old. When I stepped off the elevator I was greeted by Agent S. Carter.

"You requested to see me?"

"Yes. I was confronted by Fury and Coulson before their deaths."She began hesitantly.

"About what exactly?" I asked.

"About putting you on the Avengers Initiative." She stated, I was completely shocked.

"Did anybody tell Hawkeye?" I inquired.

"No it does not concern him." She said bluntly.

"Yes it does concern him! For three reasons. One: He's my SO. Two:He's my older brother. And three: He's on the avengers as well." I stated my voice raising at each point.

"We'll leave that to you."

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Before I make it official. You need to calm down." She commanded sternly.

"Okay is that all?" I asked and she nodded.

Steve walked out of Pierce's office with a serious expression, until he looked at me and smiled. His smile seemed to brighten the room. Sharon caught me staring and followed my gaze. When Steve saw Sharon his face fell.

"Neighbor." He addressed Sharon, then turned to me "Hey Nick."

"Hey Steve." I smiled at him then turned around to Sharon. "See ya later."

Steve and I walked into the elevator. We stood there in a comfortable silence, until my nerves started to kick in. Within a couple of minutes the elevator was full, and I was pushed behind Steve.

"Before we get started. Does anyone want to get out?" Steve asked.

When I realized what was about to go down. I _really_ wanted to get out.

"Uh me," I called out. Steve chuckled. Some of the STRIKE team looked at me, some of them hadn't even noticed I was there. I was not happy to say the least.

One: A fight was about to break out, and Two: We were really high up.

"It's nothing personal, Cap." Rumlow said as the fighting commenced. Steve stood in front of me protectively. I began to panic. If I was on the ground I would be fine, but no the fight had to be really high up. I suddenly remembered I had a taser(I forgot my gun at home) in my purse. I tasered two agents before the third kicked the taser out of my hand. He threw a punch to my head. I blocked, and countered with a sidekick. He blocked, and kicked me in the ribs and a back-fist to the head. I managed to block the back-fist but he landed the kick. I landed on the ground after the hit. It hurt a lot. While I was recovering from the hit Steve knocked my attacker out. Steve then moved onto Rumlow. I was slowly regaining strength. When I was able to stand back up Steve just knocked Rumlow out.

"It kinda felt personal."Steve said. I couldn't help but laugh at Steve's comment. He kicked his S.H.E.I.L.D up. We were trapped between floors. Agents coming at us on both floors. I looked at Steve and instantly knew his plan on getting out of here. I did NOT like this plan.

"No! No! No! Please no!" I pleaded.

He looked at me sympathetically.

"It's the only way. I'm sorry." He apologized.

Steve wrapped his arm around my waist my heart felt like it melted. He gripped me tight and raised his shield to the window. I closed my eyes as we jumped through the window. It was terrifying. We crashed through the glass roof of the other S.H.E.I.L.D building. We rolled onto the floor. He helped me up, I was still in shock from the fall. He looked around the room in panic. He was looking for anymore attackers, while forming a plan.

"Meet me at the hospital where Fury died."He whispered, "Lay low." I nodded in response. "Go! Run!"

I ran to the garage with Steve not far behind. I jumped into the truck, and had Jarvis take me off the grid. I sped onto the main road, while having Jarvis try to call Clint. There were a lot of what-ifs going through my head as the call went to voice-mail.

"Okay so I'm on the run from S.H.E.I.L.D and so is Steve. I'm kinda freaking out. I'll call you again as soon as I can. Love you, bye." As soon as I hung up it hit me. My sister-in-law, neice, and nephew were in danger, if anyone found out. So I decided to call and warn them, just to be on the safe side.

"Hello?" a young male answered.

"Hey Coop. It's your Aunt Nick, I need to talk to your mom. Now!"I stated.

"Okay here she is." Cooper replied.

"Nichole?"Laura asked.

Okay, I need you to listen closely. Something is going on with S.H.E.I.L.D whatever you do stay at the house. If you have to use your emergency food. Do not open the door unless it's me, Clint, or Nat. I might have to send my friend, Kiley, for safety. She's completely trustworthy." I ordered. She agreed. I hung up after our good-byes.


End file.
